The principle of the design of a medium-voltage switchgear panel of the type defined initially is described in the SIEMENS Company document Leistungsschalter-Einschubanlagen Typ NXAIR M, [NXAIR M withdrawable power breakers], 2000 supplement to Catalog HA 25.71, chapter 4, pages 10 to 13. More details on the breaker module of the type defined initially are described in the same document, chapter 4, page 14.
Reference should be made to the relevant regulations and specifications for switchgear panels such as this, in particular in connection with aspects relating to personnel protection and operational safety, in chapter 5, page 19, of this document.
Chapter 5, page 20 of this document also makes reference to the regulations in VDE 0670 and IEC 60298 for interlocks which are associated with the invention. Reference is then also made in chapter 4, page 15, to the conditions for interlocks going beyond these regulations.
The basic functioning and operation of the closing and opening springs of an electrical breaker module are described in the SIEMENS Company document Vakuum-Leistungsschalter 3AF, [3AF vacuum power breakers], instruction manual, order No. SW 8516 b, in particular in the chapter entitled Antrieb [Mechanism], pages 3/1 to 3/4.